


What Rhymes with Prick?

by PattRose



Series: One Word Rhyme Poetry for Battle Creek [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, One word rhyme, dirty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bad poetry using one word rhymes for each one.  I've warned you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What Rhymes with Prick?   
by PattRose

 

I see Milt; he's standing straight as a stick.  
I can tell from looking at him, he's no backwoods hick.  
I asked if I could talk to him, I would make it really quick.  
We wandered to the hall and leaned against the hard brick.  
I tell him that I want to be known as Frack to his Frick.  
I tell him that if I don't get him soon, I'll become sick.  
I can't help it, I am caught staring at his mighty fine dick.  
I whisper in his ear that I want nothing more than to take a lick.  
He's trying to stay calm and not get hard, no small trick.   
I look at him through his jeans and all I know is he is thick.  
Then I tell him, with my fingers, I want to touch his prick.  
As they go by, they will softly give him a rub and flick.  
To lighten the mood some, I ask if I could call him Rick.  
And then said, "It's not Flied Lice, its Fried Rice, you Plick."

The end. Thank God before you say ick.

Oops, too late.

The end


	2. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second masterpiece. Poetry written so badly, but fun at the same time. :)

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck  
by PattRose

Looking over at Milt, I see one gorgeous and stunning young buck.  
I'm so damn grateful Milt fell for me and not someone named Chuck.  
As I tell him this, Milt throws something at me and I have to duck.   
I whisper in Milt's ear how badly I want him in our room for me to fuck.   
Milt tells me that he still has to clean the bathroom, of all that guck.  
I tell him to forget the bathroom, after all I'm no dumb cluck  
I plan on being on top, I'm wishing myself very good luck.   
As Milt's lying in bed, he tells me he really needs to clean the muck.   
What have I done to my darling Milt, turning him into a cleaning puck.  
So I hold Milt down on the bed, and his cock goes in my mouth to suck.  
And I tell him that next, I'll be using his ass for my cock to tuck.  
When we are all done, and Milt rolls over into the wet spot and yells, "yuck."   
I ask him what the hell do you want, and Milt says, "oh well shucks."  
Milt looks at me and says, "Russ, I want to fuck you blind in my truck."  
Then Milt leans over and says:  
First you lick and then you suck.  
Hold on tight and fuck, fuck, fuck.

Man, another masterpiece.   
The end.


	3. I'm in an Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not as easy as it sounds. LOL

I'm In an Abyss  
by PattRose

 

Looking around, I'm feeling like I'm in the middle of an abyss.   
It all started when Russ’s Mother began to diss.   
She figured what could it hurt, how could she miss?  
I wonder if Russ would mind if I started calling her Ms. Priss.  
I better wait on that, Russ just left the room to take a piss.   
As he came out, I grabbed him and sucked his neck, making him hiss.  
And I brought down my lips on his and we had the most perfect kiss.   
Russ smiled as he said, "To think, I thought I had a date with Kris."  
I looked into his eyes and saw, nothing but total and utter bliss.

 

END

Another word, bites the dust. It all started with a kiss. LOL LMAO


	4. The Word for Today is Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, it's just getting worse. LOL

The Word for Today Is Sex  
by PattRose

 

What is wrong with me, I can't get my mind off of sex?   
And here comes Milt, walking buy with his gorgeous pecks.  
Now he turns around and asks me if I've seen his new checks.  
As he puts his newly ironed shirt on, his muscles he does flex.  
I'm falling apart, I'm telling you, belonging with all the other wrecks.  
I'm looking at him now and wondering if he thinks about our necks.  
I better start dinner; I think we'll have something warm, like Mex.   
I could go put on my boots while I cook and he could call me Tex.  
I glance at his arm and see spots and realize they are his frecks.  
I go over to my desk and start to look through my index.  
Milt says, "Hey tonight is the marathon of all the different Treks.  
I am wondering what the hell is wrong; stop thinking of sex.   
It all began when I started watching that stupid show, Lexx.  
I wish I could think of somehow that we could see who collects.  
You never are quite certain, what a person expects.

 

The end, thankfully.


	5. My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful poem.

My Star  
by PattRose

 

Milt looked up at the sky and made a wish upon a star.  
The evening was so dark; it was like looking through tar.  
He looked out the window when he heard Russ's car.  
Russ was meeting friends at a hopping cop bar.   
Milt realized that it was time to tell Russ, exactly where they are.  
They were more than just friends; they had traveled so far.   
When he walked in the front door all Milt could smell was cigar.   
Russ said, "Shower, man", as he went in the bath and left the door ajar.  
Maybe Milt could go to the gym and workout, maybe spar.   
When Russ came out shirtless, Milt could see all of his scars.  
It was then that Milt decided he would have to keep wishing on a star.  
He would and could only worship this man, from afar.  
But the two of them together, could always make par. 

 

END


	6. It's All about Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word today is love.

It’s All about Love  
By PattRose

 

I was looking out the window and saw a morning dove.   
Reminding me of how much I adored being in love.   
Last night Russ let me make love without the glove.   
Now that’s what you call out and out wuv.   
I’ll take a moment to thank the guy above.   
Because when it comes down to it, it’s all about love.


	7. About to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's word is die.

About to Die  
By PattRose

I need Russ so badly, I feel I could die.   
Honestly, I could also break down and cry.   
He went to get us some hamburgers and fries.   
He said if I was good, he would get me some pies.   
It’s absolutely great being one of the guys.   
It’s so nice to be out, no more lies.   
I see him pull up and he’s yanking at his tie.   
As I look through the window, I catch the look in his eyes.   
I grab my jacket and tell everyone goodbye. 

The end


	8. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt is pain and waiting for Russ to have a fit.

The Accident  
By PattRose

 

When on my head and arm, I fell.   
I felt the pain and knew I was in hell.   
The doctor said if I needed him to ring the bell.   
At this moment my body feels like jel.  
I wonder if someone has an arm they can sell.   
Oh no, Russ is here and the doctor will tell.   
That it’s going to be six weeks before I’m well. 

The end


	9. The Accident Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking pity on all of you and stopping for the night. :)

The Accident Part 2  
By PattRose

 

I’m looking out the window, leaning on the sill.   
Wondering when I’ll get out of here so I can mil.   
I’m so antsy and anxious, I feel as if I could kill.   
But instead I take another one of the pills.   
The nurse comes in and gives me my bill.   
I almost fainted, I’ve had my fill.   
If I don’t get out soon, they will get nil. 

The end


	10. How Much Do I Like You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, it would be longer than the poem. :)

How Much Do I Like You?  
By PattRose

 

Milt asked me if I wanted to stretch my legs and go for a hike.   
I told him I’d rather go for a ride on our bikes.   
He kissed me quickly and mentioned how much he did like.   
Riding, hiking and me he liked to ride, oh yikes.   
Thank God around here there are no tykes.   
Off we go for our big special hike. 

The end


	11. Bouncing Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ is gazing at Milt.

Bouncing Balls  
By PattRose

 

Milt just came naked, walking down the hall.   
All I could see was his dick and those fantastic balls.   
He’s got the best I’ve seen, just saying, that’s my call.   
It doesn’t hurt how great he looks being so damned tall.   
He sees me watching and leans up against the wall.   
And on his face, he is wearing a smile that is small.   
I almost lose my balance and fall.   
The big guy asks me if I want to shop at the mall.   
When all I can focus on are those gorgeous balls.

 

The end


End file.
